gakkou_gurashifandomcom-20200214-history
Friend Shitai
is the first and only opening music of Gakkou Gurashi! This song was sung by Gakuen Seikatsu-bu (Inori Minase, Ari Ozawa, M・A・O, and Rie Takahashi; the voice actors for Yuki, Kurumi, Yuuri, and Miki respectively). On the twelfth episode of the anime, this song was played as the ending theme instead. Track Listing The song is written by Kiyomi Kumano, with the composition by Takanori Fujimoto. It was released on July 29, 2015. DISC 1 CD # # Grateful Friends # Friend Shitai Instrumental # Grateful Friends Instrumental DISC 2 DVD # Friend Shitai (MV - Music Video) # Friend Shitai (Music Video Making) Lyrics TV Size= |-| Full = Characters :In order of appearance: Related Video TVアニメ『がっこうぐらし！』OPテーマ「ふ・れ・ん・ど・し・た・い」試聴用MV TVアニメ「がっこうぐらし！」OP映像 Gakkou Gurashi Opening Full -『Friend Shitai』 Instrumental Official Gakuen Seikatsu-bu - Friend Shitai Audio Trivia * Shitai means "want to" but can also mean "corpse" or "dead body" * The opening scenes for the anime adaption were redrawn for most of the episodes ** Episode 1: *** It was a normal clear day outside. *** The appearance of everything appears to be from the view of Yuki. ** Episode 2, Episode 3, and Episode 4: *** Zombies are roaming the front of the school. *** The school yard is now grassier than before. *** Parts of the school appear to be cracked. *** Hallways are messier. *** Inside of Yuki's silhouette displays the school from her view. **** It previously was a solid colour. *** Yuki's classmates are missing, preassembly zombies ** Episode 5 and Episode 6: *** Kei is no longer seen outside, but is walking in the mall *** The starry skies before the end of the opening scene turned to dark blue. ** Episode 7 and Episode 8: *** The time setting is now before dusk (it previously was sometime around noon). *** More zombies are roaming the entrance of the school. *** One of the transitions are drawn with zombie hands reaching out. *** A whiteboard with a drawing of Megumi is partly wiped away. *** The scene with Megumi is replaced with her mock grave. *** The pictures in the background are different. *** The paper background is dirtier. *** The starry skies before the end of the opening scene turned to purple. ** Episode 9: *** The very last scene that displays the episode card is now replaced with writing on a blackboard. ** Episode 10: *** Time setting is now night (it previously was sometime around dusk). *** Taromaru doesn't appear when he catches the bone that bounces off of Miki. *** Taromaru is seen slowly walking across the scene of the front of the school when that scene is panning downwards. *** Taromaru's collar, leash, and dish bowl is seen instead of Taromaru himself. *** A fuzzy image of Megumi is seen. *** More pictures in the background are changed. *** Yuki's hat, right before the episode card, is bloody. *** The blackboard (for episode card) had cracks. ** Episode 11: *** The blackboard (for episode card) is partly destroyed. *** The starry skies before the end of the opening scene now turned to red. ** Episode 12: *** This theme is played for the ending scene as the School Life Club drives out to town. Navigation Category:Music Category:Media